Marionette
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Sebuah kisah unrequited love dari sebuah marionette tak berdaya kepada manusia yang bahkan tak pernah akan tahu bagaimana perasaanya. Seventeen Fic. Minghao-centric. Implied!JunHao. Xu Minghao. Wen Junhui. Seo Myungho. [ONE SHOOT]
**MARIONETTE STORY**

| seventeen fanfiction |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| MARIONETTE STORY © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(oneshoot)** **提線木偶**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **we have a lot of similarities**

 **but you're a human and (maybe) i'm not a human nor a living thing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and hopelessly, i adore you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apakah salah diantara kalian pernah membaca kisah Pinnochio?

Atau sudah berkali-kali mungkin?

Sama.

Aku pun begitu.

Aku juga sudah berkali-kali mendengarkan suara semanis madu milik Nyonya Xu ketika membacakan dongeng dari dunia seberang sana.

Tentang Gepetto yang membuat sebuah _marionette_ bernama Pinocchio demi mengusir kesepiannya, yang nantinya akan hidup berkat sihir dari ibu peri serta hidung yang terus memanjang bila ia berbohong.

Sama.

Aku pun sama dengannya.

Setidaknya nyaris sama.

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih, Tuan Xu, membuatku di studio kerjanya karena ia merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran anak.

Tuan Xu telah membuat sebuah _marionette_ kayu sebesar tubuh anak kecil dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan dan pakaian yang berupa piyama. Setidaknya itu pekikan pujian yang Nyonya Xu katakan ketika melihatku.

Namun berbeda dengan kisah Pinocchio, aku tidak bisa bergerak atau berinteraksi dengan manusia. Aku hidup namun aku hanya bisa berpikir dan menggumam dalam diriku.

Yeah, kupikir semua boneka begitu 'kan?

Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Nyonya Xu selalu membacakan kisah Pinocchio untukku, sebuah _marionette_ yang kelihatan tak bernyawa. Ia mungkin berharap suatu hari aku akan bergerak dan hidup sebagai anak mereka.

Aku pun selalu berharap demikian.

Karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa kehidupan manusia berisi kemanisan serta kebahagiaan, yang tentunya sangat menyenangkan bisa hidup dalam kehidupan itu.

Namun sayang sekali, harapanku tidak pernah terkabul.

.

.

.

Nyonya dan Tuan Xu memanggilku dengan nama Minghao.

Itu usulan nama Nyonya Xu saat pertama kali melihatku dan aku senang akan hal itu walau aku tak tahu apa maksud nama tersebut.

Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding tidak punya nama bukan?

.

.

.

 **明** **[míng] bright; brilliant; light**

 **浩** **[hào] grand**

 **徐明浩**

.

.

.

Ada suatu hari ketika Nyonya Xu berhenti mengunjungiku dan membacakan kisah Pinocchio kepadaku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa dan berpikir kalau beliau dan Tuan Xu mungkin sedang pergi berlibur seperti beberapa saat yang lalu dan akan kembali dengan kisah-kisah ajaib seperti biasanya.

Tapi apabila mereka akan berlibur, biasanya mereka akan meletakkanku dalam sebuah kotak transparan yang mencegah debu mengenaiku.

Tapi kini?

Aku dibiarkan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menunggu.

Entah berapa lama aku menunggu dengan rasa bosan menghinggapi, bahkan hingga debu di studio kerja Tuan Xu menumpuk dan meliputiku.

Ah, kemana mereka?

Klik.

Saat itulah aku menyadari, kalau Nyonya Xu tidak kembali lagi, begitu pula dengan Tuan Xu yang tak pernah muncul semenjak Nyonya Xu tidak lagi datang kepadaku.

.

.

.

Aku terus berharap pada Ibu Peri-yang entah nyata atau tidak (tapi aku percaya ia pasti ada), agar aku dianugerahi kemampuan seperti Pinnichio (tentunya bukan kemampuan pemanjangan hidungnya.)

Aku ingin bisa bebas bergerak dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Rasanya sungguh aneh tidak melihat Tuan Xu yang sibuk bekerja dengan suara mesin yang halus serta Nyonya Xu yang berlalu lalang membawa segelas cairan wangi yang mengepul dan kisahnya yang ajaib.

Ibu Peri, aku kesepian disini.

Tuan dan Nyonya Xu tidak pernah kembali setelah sekian lama.

Pakaianku sudah berdebu begitu pula wajahku yang senakin hari makin gatal akibat debu.

Aku tak mau tikus-tikus yang sering memandangiku dengan mata merah jahatnya akan merobek pakaianku dan memutuskan benang yang tersambung di tubuhku.

Aku tak mau kecoak-kecoak aneh yang sering melewati kakiku akan melesat masuk ke pakaianku.

Maka dari itu, tolonglah aku Ibu Peri.

.

.

.

Aku merasa berharap setiap hari tidak ada salahnya, seperti yang Nyonya Xu katakan mengenai harapannya memiliki anak dari rahimnya sendiri padahal beliau telah divonis mandul oleh dokter.

 _Tetap postif dan teruslah berharap, Nak Minghao._

.

.

.

CKREK!

Suara pintu terbuka pada akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama.

Aku bahagia dan berharap itu adalah Tuan Xu dengan rambut hitam dengan sedikit warna putihnya dan Nyonya Xu dengan rambut kecoklatannya.

Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah seseorang tanpa keriput yang tidak aku ketahui memandangiku dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Rupanya selama ini Kakek menyembunyikannya disini."

Orang itu berkata dengan nada gembira, persis dengan Tuan Xu ketika beliau berhasil menyelesaikan pembuatan mesin kecil anehnya yang berbunyi tik tik tik. Tangan besarnya meraihku dan menepuk debu yang ada di wajah kayuku.

Tangannya hangat, persis dengan tangan Tuan Xu dan Nyonya Xu setiap harinya.

Apa semua manusia memang sehangat ini?

.

.

.

Orang itu memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah peti dan mengangkatku pergi.

Apa aku diculik?

Peti yang mengurungku terus terguncang setelah orang itu meletakkanku di suatu tempat.

Semua ini semakin mengerikan dengan adanya suara kencang gerigi yang berputar dan derum-derum aneh dan goncangan yang semakin keras.

Astaga Ibu Peri, selamatkan aku.

.

.

.

Orang itu memindahkanku ke sebuah ruangan bercat mencolok kemudian mulai membersihkanku dan juga melepas piyamaku.

Rasanya ingin aku memekik protes dengan perilaku kurang sopan orang tak dikenal ini.

Hey, walau pun aku hanya sebuah boneka, aku tetap punya malu dan tidak mau telanjang. Seharusnya ia menutupiku dengan kain atau tisu agar aku tidak merasa terekspos.

Setelah cukup lama bertelanjang- _well_ , jujur saja aku benci, piyamaku kembali dan orang itu-atau sebut ia Tuan Tanpa Keriput memakaikan piyama yang wanginya kini seperti bunga putih mungil yang sering dibawa Nyonya Xu.

"Bàba! Boneka apa itu?"

Aku ingin mengerjapkan mata kacaku ketika seorang anak berambut hitam dengan tulang pipi tajam muncul dari belakang Tuan Tanpa Keriput dan menyentuhku dengan telunjuk hangatnya.

Mata besarnya memandangiku dengan penuh keingintahuan selama tangannya menyentuh pakaianku sembari bergumam kagum.

Ah, dia tampan sekali.

"Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan, Junhui. Itu marionette buatan Beihong-yèye yang sering ia tulis dalam jurnalnya." sahut Tuan Tanpa Keriput dengan nada tegas yang lembut.

Mirip sekali dengan Tuan Xu.

Anak Tampan, yang mungkin namanya ialah Junhui, kini menyentuh pipi kayuku dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan mengusapnya lembut.

Mirip dengan apa yang sering Nyonya Xu lakukan.

"Woah, jadi ini Minghao-nya Beihong-yèye dan Jiyu-năinai! Dia lucu sekali dan membuatku teringat pada Myungho!" seru Junhui dengan ceria yang membuat pipiku memerah kalau saja aku bisa.

Uh, kau ini boneka kayu, Minghao.

"Myungho?"

"Seo Myungho, Bàba. Tetangga kita dari Korea yang Māma-nya sering muncul di majalah busana yang dibaca Māma! Aku biasa memanggilnya Haohao."

Junhui terus membicarakan si Myungho tanpa henti dengan sangat _excited_ dan tak lagi menyentuh-nyentuhku. Aku sendiri kini terus memandangnya tanpa henti.

Uh, kenapa dia tampan sekali sih?

.

.

.

Tuan Tanpa Keriput meletakkanku di dalam kotak kaca. Pada awalnya aku berpikir bahwa mungkin Tuan Tanpa Keriput dan Junhui akan pergi berlibur seperti yang dilakukan Tuan dan Nyonya Xu apabila mereka meletakkanku di kotak kaca.

Namun ketika Tuan Tanpa Keriput meletakkan kotak kaca yang mengurungku di sebuah meja disebelah sebuah vas mengkilat dengan pahatan naga yang cantik dan mendiamkanku disana, kini aku sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku.

Aku bukan lagi seorang _marionette_ yang dianggap sebagai anak, kini aku adalah _marrionette_ yang dijadikan sebagai pajangan.

.

.

.

Ketika aku melihat Junhui, perasaan yang kurasakan mirip dengan perasaan yang muncul disaat Nyonya Xu yang dahulu sangat menyayangiku.

Tapi bedanya, ada sebercah perasaan manis yang lebih membumbung ketika Junhui berkeluh kesah padaku tentang sekolahnya, adiknya yang masih dalam kandungan Māmanya, atau tentang teman-temannya.

Aku hanya tak paham.

Kenapa Junhui harus bercerita padaku padahal aku di matanya hanyalah _marionette_ tua yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar berkat senyuman pahatan kayu.

Huh.

Apa aku boleh kembali berharap agar aku mempunyai takdir seperti Pinocchio dan hidup bahagia dengan Junhui?

 _Tetap postif dan teruslah berharap, Nak Minghao._

Suara Nyonya Xu pun terngiang lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Cepat kemari!"

Suara Junhui berderang di telingaku ketika anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama seorang anak berambut warna-warni dengan telinga yang sedikit lancip dan tubuh yang amat kurus.

Aku dengan mata penasaran memandangi Junhui yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja.

Uh, rasanya baru kemarin aku pertama kali bertemu Junhui yang sebesar tubuhku dan kini besar tubuhnya sudah lebih dari dua kali lipatku.

"Kumpulkan keberanianmu, Haohao. _Marionette_ buatan Beihong-yè itu lucu sekali sepertimu!" seru Junhui yang dengan santainya merangkul anak disampingnya dan terkekeh geli.

Ah, aku sungguh iri.

Kapan Junhui bisa melakukan itu padaku?

Anak Rambut Pelangi, atau yang Junhui sebut sebagai Haohao, membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatapku lurus seolah sedang memamerkan iris mata cokelat karamelnya.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Anak Rambut Pelangi itu langsung berjengit dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Junhui. Tapi matanya masih terus menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran.

Aku sendiri menatap anak itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang yang terlalu menempel pada Junhui, yang si Rambut Pelangi ialah salah satunya.

Minggir sana dan jangan gelayuti Junhui, bodoh!

Tawa Junhui berderai, bisa kulihat ia kini memeluk Anak Rambut Pelangi itu dengan eratnya dan menatapku sekilas, "Apa yang kau takutkan darinya, Myungho-er? Minghao hanyalah _marionette_ kesayangan Beihong-yè."

Anak Rambut Pelangi itu masih setia di pelukan Junhui dan menatapku balik seolah ia tahu kemana arah aku memandang.

Sungguh anak yang amat aneh.

"Aku hanya paranoid, Jun-gē. Aku merasa kalau Minghao itu hidup."

Hey, apa maksud anak ini?

.

.

.

Semenjak Junhui membawa Anak Berambut Pelangi untuk melihatku, Junhui berubah.

Junhui berhenti menganggapku sebagai teman curhatnya.

Oh, mungkin Anak Rambut Pelangi itu penggantiku.

Junhui tidak lagi menuruti permintaan Tuan Tanpa Keriput untuk membersihkanku dan mengelap kaca kurunganku.

Oh, mungkin ia sibuk dengan Anak Rambut Pelangi.

Huft.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka.

Aku benci anak aneh yang telah merebut segala perhatian Junhui dariku.

Memamgnya apa bagusnya ia?

Diam-diam hati kecilku memberikan jaswaban atas pertanyaan penuh cemooh pada Anak Rambut Pelangi, setidaknya ia manusia dan bukan benda mati yang tak bisa apa-apa sepertimu.

Uhuk.

.

.

.

Ketika aku mulai menyadari bagaimana menangnya Anak Rambut Pelangi dariku, aku memulai lagi rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan.

Yaitu berharap.

Berharap pada Ibu Peri agar aku bisa hidup sebagai manusia bersama Junhui.

Tapi sayang sekali, lagi-lagi Ibu Peri tak mendengarku.

.

.

.

Junhui mungkin sudah dewasa.

Aku sering meneguhkan hati dengan berpikir begitu. Tapi kemudian aku memikirkan Tuan dan Nyonya Xu yang sudah tua namun masih senantiasa menemaniku disaat dahulu, aku menjadi ragu.

Apa Junhui tidak memikirkanku yang kesepian ini?

Tentu saja tidak akan, Ming.

Ingat keadaanmu kini, kau benda mati dan Junhui itu manusia.

Terkadang aku merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa benda mati sepertiku jatuh cinta kepada manusia yang bahkan tidak akan bisa aku raih.

.

.

.

Aku benci Anak Rambut Pelangi.

Tapi ia telah membuat Junhui bahagia, bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut senang?

.

.

.

Aku benci Anak Rambut Pelangi.

Ia bahkan bisa menyentuh Junhui dengan bebasnya dan membuatku iri setengah mati.

.

.

.

Aku benci Anak Rambut Pelangi.

Karena dia itu _băobèi_ -nya Junhui.

.

.

.

Aku benci Anak Rambut Pelangi.

Kenapa ia adalah makhluk hidup sedangkan aku adalah benda mati?

.

.

.

"Halo Minghao. Kudengar dari Unca Wen kalau kau adalah teman curhat Jun-gē sejak kecil."

Anak Rambut Pelangi itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kotak kacaku dan menatapku lurus dengan mata anak anjingnya.

Ah, rasanya aku ingin memutar mata kacaku dengan malas ketika melihatnya. Itu pun kalau aku bisa.

"Kau teman Jun-gē, walau kau tidak nyata. Tapi aku percaya kok kau itu nyata."

Hah? Dia ngomong apa sih? Hey, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau bisa memahamiku tahu.

Anak itu mengerjapkan mata lalu menarik senyuman lebar yang kelewat lebar yang membuatku semakin merasa aneh.

"Kau memang cuma boneka, tapi aku selalu punya perasaan aneh kalau boneka-boneka itu sebenarnya , sepertinya aku gila."

YA BENAR! KAU BENAR!

"Maka dari itu, tolong sayangi Jun-gē. Aku sedang jenuh dengan Jun-gē."

Jenuh?

Aku balik menatap Minghao dengan tatapan tak suka. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata kalau ia jenuh dengan Junhui yang sudah amat sangat menyayanginya?

Pft, apa-apaan dia?

Rasanya aku makin tidak suka padanya.

Anak itu malah tersenyum lagi, walau aku yang ingin meneriakinya kesal tidak bisa merespon apa yang ia katakan.

"Terima kasih, Minghao. Terima kasih sekali."

Pft, anak aneh.

Anak Rambut Pelangi itu lalu menatapku dengan senyuman kecil yang kelihatan jauh lebih tulus daripada yang tadi, "Kau tahu tidak? _Chinese name_ -ku itu Xu Minghao lho."

.

.

.

Pernah aku berpikir disaat aku menjadi seorang makhluk hidup dan bukan lagi _marionette_ yang tak berdaya, apakah Junhui akan menyukaiku?

Mungkin tidak.

Aku benci mengakuinya tapi bagaimana pun Myungho akan lebih hidup daripada aku. Ia pasti akan membuat Junhui lebih bahagia.

.

.

.

Pada saat lampu seluruh rumah sebagian sudah dimatikan, Junhui tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang sekelibat pandanganku terlihat sembap.

"ARRGH!"

Teriakan Junhui membuatku kebingungan.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Myungho-er... _Băobèi_... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Myungho? Ada apa dengan Anak Rambut Pelangi itu?

Tapi Junhui kini menangis dan itu membuatku ingin berada di dekatnya kalau pun aku bisa. Tapi kini aku hanyalah sebuah _marionette_ yang bahkan tak bisa bergerak tanpa bantuan manusia.

Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun yang berguna untuk Junhui kini, sebesar apapun cintaku padanya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Junhui menangis saat kembali ke rumah dan kali ini bahkan lebih parah karena wajahnya ceria dan aura selalu positifnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

Dimana Junhui yang ceria?

Ini menyakitkan dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Kecuali kalau harapanku yang tidak pernah dikabulkan oleh Ibu Peri ini terkabul. _  
_

Ibu Peri, kabulkanlah permintaanku. Aku ingin Junhui bahagia bagaimana pun caranya.

Aku tidak peduli bahwa segala harapanku tidak pernah dikabulkan. Tapi kali ini saja aku ingin harapanku dikabulkan walau ini bukan demi aku sendiri.

Ini demi Junhui dan kebahagiaannya.

Tolong aku Ibu Peri, bahagiakan Junhui walau itu berarti ketidak bahagiaan bagiku.

Tolong, kali ini saja.

Aku pun hanya sanggup berharap, berharap, dan berharap.

.

.

.

Junhui masih saja sangat terpuruk sembari meratapkan nama Myungho entah apa yang terjadi pada Anak Rambut Pelangi itu.

Apa Ibu Peri memang tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanku?

Apa itu artinya harapanku lagi-lagi sia-sia?

.

.

.

Ini semua terlalu silau.

Aku selalu berpikir kalau penampilan Ibu Peri itu mirip dengan yang ada dalam kisah Pinocchio favorit Nyonya Xu.

Berupa wanita baik hati dengan tongkat sihir yang cantik.

Tapi nyatanya, kini aku hanya melihat seberkas cahaya terang sebelum semuanya berubah gelap seiring dengan gumaman gembira Junhui yang tak henti-hentinya bersyukur sembari menyebut nama Myungho.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Junhui dan Myungho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar, terlebih Junhui yang terus memegang tangan Myungho erat-erat seolah ia tak mau Myungho pergi.

Memang suatu keajaiban bahwa Myungho bisa pulih seusai dokter melakukan kesalahan pada operasi paru-parunya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang lebih Junhui syukuri dari pada itu.

Haohao-nya, _băobèi_ -nya, kembali ke pelukannya.

Ini semua benar-benar anugerah dari Tuhan.

"Oh, dimana Minghao?" tanya Myungho dengan kerjapan mata lucunya ketika ia tidak menemukan marionette lucu yang menjadi pajangan di ruang duduk keluarga Wen.

Matanya malah menemukan marionette lain yang jauh lebih mungil namun apabila sekilas dilihat mirip dengan Minghao.

Junhui terkekeh dan mengecup sayang pipi pemuda yang kini memiliki rambut dengan warna biru-pink yang lucu, "Bàba menemukan Minghao rusak dengan anehnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mustahil bagi kita untuk memperbaikinya."

"Aah~"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau takut sekali dengan Minghao?" tanya Junhui penasaran ketika Myungho bergerak mendekat pada marionette baru dengan pakaian wushu dan rambut hitam gelap itu.

Myungho meringis, "Aku mengira Minghao akan sejahat Tuan Láng, tapi ternyata tidak." sahutnya sembari menyebut nama boneka serigalanya.

"Mereka hanya benda mati, Hao-er."

Lagi-lagi Minghao hanya meringis dengan manisnya dan menggeleng tak setuju, "Kau saja yang tidak pernah sadar, Jun-gē. Buktinya kau dulu selalu bercerita pada Minghao."

"Aku hanya anak kecil saat itu. Jadi diamlah, Seo Myungho."

Telinga Junhui memerah karena kesal akan aib masa kecilnya yang diungkit-ungkit diikuti rengutan kesal khasnya.

"Aku bercanda, gē. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Unca Wen memilih marionette ini?" tanya Myungho mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tatapan yang masih lurus kepada marionette yang ia rasa balik memandangnya itu.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau benar terjadi sih?

Jun seketika melupakan kekesalannya. Pemuda kelahiran Shenzen itu tersenyum lebar seiring dengan kepala Myungho dimiringkan dengan polosnya, "Itu marionette kesayangan Beihong-yè yang lain. Beihong-yè menulis di jurnalnya kalau namanya adalah Xiăo Bā."

"Xiăo Bā?"

"Karena itu adalah boneka kedelapan yang dibuat Beihong-yè pada tahun itu dan juga merupakan yang paling kecil."

Myungho mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kelihatannya Xiăo Bā lebih ramah dari Minghao. Iya 'kan, gē?" serunya ceria.

Junhui hanya bisa mengangguk tak berdaya seolah lelah menghadapi kekasihnya yang punya dunia sendiri apabila berdekatan dengan boneka.

"Halo, Xiăo Bā! Aku Myungho, senang bertemu denganmu!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

lol

niatnya mau bikin cerita dengan suasana baru yang amat jarang dipake malah jatuhnya begini.

aneh banget pfft. gak realistis rasanya. maafkan aku chinaline tersayangku, aku menistakan kalian berdua.

btw ada yang masih bingung ini ceritanya gimana?

dan bagaimana bisa saya bikin ada yang namanya Myungho dan Minghao sebagai dua tokoh yang berbeda? maaf banget kalau kalian bingung soal itu, soalnya pada _awalnya_ ini mau dibikin marionette!minghao-centric dengan implied!gyuhao + implied!meanie. tapi mendadak hati ini pingin memunculkan wen junhui dan feeling junhao pun menyerang sehingga membuat fanfic ini jadi berubah total.

jadi disini ceritanya itu marionette-centric yang mana marionette-nya itu Minghao dan dia jatuh cinta sama manusia bernama Wen Junhui yang sudah punya hubungan spesial dengan Seo Myungho /well, it's weird actually lol/ Saya sengaja pake nama koreanya Minghao biar fanfic ini tetep JunHao xD

thanks for reading ya, jelas aku bener bener minta maaf karena fanfic konyol ini sudah menghabiskan waktu kalian.

kritik saran diterima kok :)

 _ps_ : i'M OVERWHELMING WITH MINGSOL FEELS BECAUSE THEY'RE SUCH A CUTIE! BLAME IT TO A MINGSOL FIC THAT VERY VERY CUTE :D I'M SORRY FOR WEN JUNHUI, BECAUSE AFTER KIM MINGYU THERE ARE HANSOL VERNON CHWE THAT STEAL UR BELOVED MINGHAO :D

hell yah rare ship for the8 /asah golok/ jangan salahkan saya kalau tiba-tiba bakal ada fanfic gyuhao/mingsol yang mengotori fanfic seventeen indonesia xD

 _ps2_ : the saviour 3 sedang dalam proses pengerjaan dan maafkan atas keterlambatannya :(

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
